Grumpy Old Men
by reen212000
Summary: A short drabblemissing scene for 'Common Ground.'


A little missing scene/drabble from 'Common Ground'. This takes place between the escape and the next scene when Sheppard confronts the Wraith about not knowing where the 'gate is. I really liked the way this Wraith was written. The line about seeing the sky was great.

I admit to being a wee bit shocked by this well done episode. Shocked in a good way, of course, but still... My only pet peeve? Once again, Sheppard gets off fairly easily, and gets his stunning good looks back. (Hello? Conversion?) Enough about that. If everything was done the way we wanted it, there would be no fan fiction, right? Please R&R! I really really really appreciate your reviews on anything!

------------------------

"Must you be so noisy? It is a wonder your race is not extinct already!"

_Now he wants me to shut up. Of all the..._ "Hey, you're the one who made me an old man! And what about you?" Sheppard swung his free hand in a lazy arc towards his companion. "Tripping and falling every two minutes isn't exactly my idea of quiet."

They shuffled along, looking like the ultimate candidates for the geriatrics ward. The as-yet-to-be-named Wraith stumbled once again, falling to the ground in a grumbling heap. Hitting the ground with a shaking fist, the alien let out a low growl. "I must feed!"

"Yeah, yeah, and you think I'm gonna let you near me now?"

The Wraith let out a frustrated chuckle. "What makes you think I want you as my last meal?"

Sheppard did his best to look offended. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you have your last meal?"

"You are quite confident that your people will come for you, yet I sense your apprehension."

The human tried, and failed not to look surprised. "You bet I'm apprehensive! Who wouldn't be? Twelve hours ago, I was minding my own business. Not to mention, a lot younger. Now, here I am, running – or stumbling – through a dark forest with a laughing Wraith, who fed on me 'til I'm what, sixty years old, who now says I'm apprehensive?" Sheppard stopped before his voice got too loud. Besides, he was out of breath. Leaning over, he placed his free hand on his knee, taking a wheezing deep breath.

"Are you finished?"

The colonel glanced over at the Wraith who was still lying on the cool ground. Lacking the energy to speak just yet, he merely nodded.

"I believe your age is closer to sixty-five of your human years."

The statement caught Sheppard off guard completely. "Great. Of all the Wraith to get stuck with, I get the one with a sense of humor."

"As I have said before, Sheppard –"

"I know, I know. There's a lot I don't know about the Wraith."

"And now you know we are capable of levity."

The colonel pursed his lips in thought. "Didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary."

The alien merely chuckled again, waving dismissively. _This human was companionable, even worthy of brotherhoood. I sense his pain growing with every step, yet he does not stop._

"Well, if you're not gonna get up, then I guess we'll rest here for a bit." The human continued to pace in lazy circles absently creating a perimeter. "You know, you're the Wraith here. Supposed to be nearly indestructible, and yet you're laying there all tired. Not so superior, are ya?"

The Wraith sat up, lounging on one elbow, looking thoughtfully at Sheppard. "What do you know of superiority?"

"I know enough to hate it when I see it." Sheppard made a face as the Asurans crossed his mind. He didn't want to run into their form of superiority anytime soon.

"Well, that is at least something." The Wraith settled back to the ground closing his eyes, trying to visualize the path to the gate rather than resting.

"I guess." Frustration was growing, causing his head to throb. The colonel went back to scanning the shadows of the forest. "We're gonna find the Stargate. I know it," he said to no one. Maybe it was to reassure himself, maybe it was to keep the Wraith thinking about the way home for both of them.

"It has been many years since I was taken. The path may be different, but my instinct remains intact."

Sheppard spun on his heel, heading straight for the prone alien man. "Well, it's not like we can ask for directions, is it?"

The Wraith sensed a threat as the human came closer. He raised his gun pointing it at Sheppard. Surprisingly, the man did the same thing.

The corner of his mouth quirked. This moment reminded Sheppard of those John Woo movies, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing. He lowered his weapon first, taking a step back. "Nap time is over. Let's get moving."

Grunting to his feet, the Wraith swayed where he stood, watching the rapidly aged man struggle to move forward. Together, they lurched forward, their destination unknown, their fate equally so.

----------------

The End.

Definitely something that was just rolling around in my head. I really gotta finish my other story, Affinity.


End file.
